Eyes Wide Open
by lucky-starz06
Summary: Whether it be good or bad, Auggie and Ava are about to learn that you never forget your first kiss...


**A tiny oneshot began by plotbunnies who refused to leave. Ava and Auggie are the cutest! Thanks again as usual to the besties who read this beforehand. You guys rock. To all future readers, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**

Auggie Matthews sat on the living room couch, completely engrossed in the television program he was watching with his girlfriend, Ava. It wasn't his normal choice of what they would be watching, but as usual, the petite blonde had completely taken over.

Sure, she was bossy sometimes…okay, most of the time… but usually that was alright with him. Lots of things about being in a relationship were over his head and during those times he was glad that Ava seemed to know what she was doing. He was only six after all, and that girl was harder to read than a book. One minute she acted like he hung the moon and the next minute it seemed as if she didn't even want to be around him. Not only that, but she was seven…(SEVEN! That was only three years away from ten!)… so the complete year between them gave her a whole new realm of experience as far as he was concerned.

Suddenly, Ava let out a loud sigh, grabbed the remote, and hit the pause button.

"What'dya do that for?!" Of course it would make sense that once he was actually into the show they were watching, she would turn it off.

"Auggie Doggie Matthews", she began, her voice bursting with confidence, "I think it's time for us to take our relationship to the next level."

His eyes widened in horror. "You don't mean.."

"I totally do."

He gasped. "No."

Ava nodded, her expression severely serious. "I think we're ready for our first kiss."

"ON THE LIPS?!" he screeched, flailing his arms through the air. "ARE YOU CRAZY, WOMAN?!"

"Oh, come on! We've been together for a while now. Besides, don't you want to see what all the fuss is about? I hear everyone talking about how magical it is. The Fourth of July has always been my favorite holiday, and baby, I wanna see some fireworks!"

Auggie pursed his lips in thought, his tone still uncertain when he spoke. "I'm just not sure I'm ready."

Ava let out a pretend sigh of defeat. "Fine. We don't have to. I guess you just didn't mean it when you said we were going to be together for the rest of our lives," she whimpered, batting her eyelashes.

Ava's eyelashes were Auggie's weakness.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"Really?" she asked, trying to mask her surprise. She hadn't been positive she would get him to agree so easily. Now that she had, she wasn't quite sure she was ready herself.

"Sure." His tone was still somewhat hesitant. "Just… give me a sec."

His girlfriend nodded. "Me, too."

They both turned their backs away from each other. Auggie pulled a bottle of breath spray out of his pocket, shooting several puffs of the liquid into his mouth while Ava grabbed a small lip balm out of her own pocket and applied multiple coats. No, neither one of them was ready for the actual kiss in the slightest, but you could never be too prepared for this kind of scenario.

They turned back to one another and drew a nervous breath in unison.

"Ready?" Auggie asked, his voice slightly squeaky due to his apprehension.

' I t-t-think so." Ava stammered.

The two of them leaned in rapidly, their noses crushing into each other. "Ouch," they winced, rubbing them gently.

Ava let out a frustrated sigh. "Try again?"

The curly-headed boy nodded and leaned in, puckering his lips a tiny bit while Ava followed suit. Lips touching and both sets of eyes wide open, Auggie let them linger there for a second before quickly pulling away.

"Not bad," Ava commented after a moment, batting her eyelashes once again. However, this time it was most certainly not due to her trying to get her way. "Except… how much breath spray did you use? It's making my eyes water!"

"Me?!" Auggie cried, wiping his mouth. "It will take me a week to get all this goop off of my lips. Disgusting!"

Ava's jaw went slack in offense. She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's strawberry, which is so not a disgusting flavor! And it keeps my lips soft. I did it for you!"

"Well, I didn't want my breath to smell bad. I did it for you, too!"

The blonde girl's expression softened. "You did?"

Auggie nodded. "I'm sorry."

Ava grinned. "I'm sorry, too. Wow, this boyfriend and girlfriend stuff is hard work. I don't think I'm ready to kiss again for a long, long time."

Auggie exhaled in relief. "Agreed. Right now I'm happy letting you choose the games we play, shows we watch, and music we listen to. Oh yeah, and sharing our juice with two straws."

Ava wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his cheek to hers, squeezing tightly. "Auggie, you are the sweetest boy in the whole wide world!" she squealed in delight.

"You bet you two aren't kissing again! Not until you're thirty-five!"

Auggie and Ava jumped at the sound of a panicked Cory's voice, and Topanga was right behind him. The kids were completely unaware that they had been watching the entire time.

"We were just getting ready for the Fourth of July?" Ava pressed, giving her best innocent look.

"Nice try." Topanga said, her voice calm. "Ava, get out," she went on, picking up the tiny girl and rushing her towards the door, slamming it in her face.

"I'M AVA MORGENSTEERN!" she sang from outside the door. "I'll see you later my Auggie Doggie!"

"See you later my cubby buddy!" Auggie responded, touching the door longingly.

"See ya, Topy!" Ava called again.

Topanga tried to fight it, but she couldn't help but smile.

"You know," Auggie stated, scrunching his nose and turning to his parents, "I really don't know why you guys kiss so much! It's completely gross. And it hurts!" he whined, rubbing his nose again.

Cory and Topanga both knew there would come a day where their son wouldn't think kisses were all that appalling. Even though Topanga didn't want Auggie growing up too fast, and though she didn't want to admit it, she actually was developing a soft spot for Ava. She wasn't sure of the reason quite yet, but the one thing she was sure of was that the hyperactive young lady had been brought into Auggie's life for a purpose, and until that reason was finally revealed, they would all have fun figuring it out together.

 **That's all she wrote! Again, I hope you enjoyed reading. If you did, the review button is down there, just itching to be clicked! But no pressure... Who knows? If this gets a well received response there might be some more Girl Meets World oneshots in the future featuring some more of your favorite characters! Thanks in advance to those who give feedback in any way, whether it be a review or a favorite! It truly means a lot!**


End file.
